The Dog Days Are Over
by A Pleasant Dream
Summary: The last night of summer for Dipper Pines as well as his last night of spending time with his crush, Wendy Corduroy. The stars are out, and the night is warm, but Wendy's embraces are warmer than anything else Dipper knows, and it's something he doesn't want to leave. WenXDip oneshot revolving around the song The Dog Days Are Over by Florence and the Machine. Read and Review!


Dipper Pines watched as the August sun sunk below the horizon, casting shadows that could be spotted as far as the eye could see from the roof of the Mystery Shack. His eyes closed and memories from the days he had spent in the mysterious town of Gravity Falls came flowing into mind.

 _He had gotten off the bus, his sister leading in front. Her eyes were glowing with excitement. Dipper looked around, his eyes scanning the trees that towered above him. He could've sworn that for a split second, the entire world had been nothing but shades of black and grey, with a yellow triangle poking out of the trees before everything reverted. Blinking and shaking his head, he turned his attention back to his front, where pressure yanked on his shirt collar._

 _"Come on, Dipper! It's our first summer away from home!" Mabel giggled, pulling her brother. As the pair stepped up on the porch, Dipper could feel his heart pounding in nervousness. Mabel pushed the door open, and let out a loud yell of: "WHO ORDERED SOME TWINS?!" Dipper reached around to cover his sister's mouth, only to pull away as Mabel nipped at his hand._

 _"GAH! Mabel!" The brunette's only response was a mischievous smirk. Dipper rolled his eyes, only for his glare to land on a girl who lazily popped her gum. She had long, red hair, pale skin which made the freckles on her cheeks stand out. The boy found her cute, but quickly brushed off the feeling. The girl's emerald green eyes landed on the twins, and she sat up quickly._

 _"OH! STAN! I THINK THOSE KIDS YOU MENTIONED ARE HERE!" The cashier exclaimed, cupping her hands around her mouth to make her voice louder as she yelled towards a door that said 'Employees Only'. The pair of twins looked to see an older man, in a black, dressy out-fit enter the room._

 _"Ah! Now, you kiddos get to work here, as well as sleep and eat, so a 'paycheck' will not be in your future." The conman began. Mabel was unfazed by this statement, and started to introduce herself._

 _"I'm Mabel! I make sweaters of all different colors!"_

 _"And wear them in the summer?"_

 _"Yep! But what is your name?" Upon being asked for his name, Dipper noted that the man seemed to tense._

 _"Uh, Stanford... Stanford Pines. Now who's this little kid?" Stanford questioned, gesturing towards the twelve year-old boy._

 _"My name is Dipper Pines." He responded, glancing at the cashier girl who seemed shocked by this name. Her voice sounded,_

 _"Dipper..? Is that your actual name?" Her eyes glittered in confusion._

 _"Uh, no. It's a nickname. Can I ask your name?" Dipper responded, seeing the red haired teen nod._

 _"My name is Wendy Corduroy, fifteen, and probably the coolest person you'll ever meet!" Wendy winked, making the small boy blush._ 'Why am I blushing?' _ran through his head repeatedly, before 'Stanford' cut into Dipper's thoughts._

 _"You kids'll be sleeping in the attic. Now get on up there!" Swiping up a newspaper that had been lying on the counter, Stan bopped Dipper on the top of his hat. Rubbing his head irritably, the boy followed his eager sister (who by now was already in their new room) upstairs._

Dipper couldn't help but smile as the memory faded. He chuckled as he remembered how much he had denied falling for the red haired teen he'd met that day, how much he'd follow her around. Then, the memory of a crazy, insane day flashed in his mind.

 _"Whatever happens down there, we tell no one." Dipper Pines held up his lantern, an excited smirk spreading across his lips. "Now who wants to go first?"_

That day had been one of Dipper's most regretted, yet most treasured days that he had experienced. His crush had been found out that day, much to Dipper's fears. But Wendy Corduroy had done nothing but reassure him that everything would be just fine between them. During their conversation, Wendy had stated how their age-gap was something that kept them romantically distanced, but that their ages wouldn't come between their friendship.

And she held true to that statement.

Over the rest of the summer, mysteries had been uncovered, such as Stanford's twin brother, as well as that Stanford's name was actually Stanley, and that 'Ford' belonged to the writer of a series of journals, of which Dipper had found the third, and desperately searched for the owner. With a big sigh, Dipper watched as the sun disappeared, letting the dark colors of the night start to stream across the sky. This was his last night in the town he had grown fond of. His last night with his friends. His last night before the childhood shared between him and his sister faded away. Another sigh to himself, not aware of the presence that had climbed up behind him, Dipper leaned back, eyes closed as he laid back on the roof.

"The dog days are over." He murmured, relaxing despite his own sentence.

"Can you hear the horses?"

Dipper quickly opened his eyes in shock, only to see the green eyes he had grown to love over the summer hovering over him. "'Cause here they come." Wendy chuckled, seeing Dipper roll his eyes. She moved back so he could sit up.

"Great. I haven't heard that song in a while and now you've managed to get it stuck in my head. Thanks." He groaned, the sarcasm that rolled off his tongue making her laugh.

"C'mon, Dip! You said 'The Dog Days Are Over'! How could I _not_ take advantage of it?" The teen lightly punched his arm. Dipper couldn't help but smile a bit.

"I don't know, you could've just, not?"

"Well I already did so boo-hoo." The boy sighed as she sat down next to him. "Something wrong, Dip?" Wendy gently wrapped her arm around his shoulder, bringing him a bit closer to her, the action causing Dipper to blush a bright red. The boy didn't respond, the warmth of the girl next to him caused his mind to float away. "Dipper..?" Wendy murmured, feeling him lean on her side. The sound of his name brought Dipper back to reality.

"Huh?"

"What's going on, buddy? You seem really spaced out." Wendy stated, glancing down at him.

"I-it's nothing... I just... I don't really want to leave." He closed his eyes, and let himself fall even more into the teen's warm hold. "I don't want to leave this place. I feel so at _home here._ I don't feel this comfortable here with yo- with everyone as I do back in Piedmont."

"Even Mabel?"

"Even Mabel... I'm really gonna miss Soos, Stan, and you of course." Dipper paused, seeing Wendy open her mouth to speak.

"Aw what?" Her green eyes widened down at him as he looked back up at her.

"W-what is it?"

"I got bumped to the end of the list? Not first or even second?" Wendy let out a fake, sad sigh. Dipper felt his heart being tugged despite her joking nature.

"N-no offense! I just-" The boy was cut off as Wendy squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Hey, none taken. I'm just messin' with ya."

"I knew that!" Dipper defended, backing away slightly from his crush. Wendy rolled her eyes, a lazy smile on her face.

"Dork." The girl brought Dipper back to her, pulling him into her lap.

"Wha-wh-what are you doing?" The boy asked, his heart rate soaring. The redhead wrapped her arms around him, her eyes looking up, scanning the starry sky.

"I'm stargazing." Glancing, back down, she could see the nervousness in his eyes. _'Still crushing... He's such a dork sometimes. I wonder if he knows.'_ Wendy thought to herself, not realizing that her mind's voice had drained out Dipper's. "What?" She questioned in confusion, hoping he'd repeat what he said.

"I- never mind... You'd think it's dumb."

"I wouldn't."

"It'd be awkward."

"I'm sure it wouldn't."

"Yes it would."

"Dipper."

"Wendy." The pair stared at each other, a light blush painting Wendy's cheeks, and a dark red filling Dipper's. "You're cute..." He murmured, growing even redder and looking down to where her finger's began lacing between his.

"That's it?"

"That's it..." His eyes continued to stay down, but they closed as Wendy have his hands a soft squeeze. "Awkward, right?" His shoulders tensed as her felt Wendy move her hand up to the top of his head, and pull off his pine tree cap. "HEY! What gives?" The boy glared up at her and Wendy chuckled.

"You can't see as many stars when the brim of your hat his blocking your sight." Dipper smirked.

"True. So that means I get to-" Cutting himself off, the boy reached up, and tugged her brown, fuzzy trapper hat off her head and placed it in his lap. "There." He giggled, relaxing his shoulders and falling back completely into Wendy's hold. The older girl smiled and rested her head on top of his. Dipper closed his eyes in contentment, sighing for once in happiness and comfort. _'I love you so much, Wendy.'_

"I know."

Dipper's eyes opened fast.

"Kn-know what?" He questioned, feeling his pulse speed up.

"You realized you said that aloud... Right?" If Dipper's heartbeat was fast a few seconds ago, it might as well have been ready to burst.

"Um... No..." Awkwardness was clinging to him and the boy grabbed his hat and wiggled free from Wendy's embrace. "I'm- I'm gonna go downstairs... And see if Soos is still here." Standing up, he turned, only to fell his palm connect with something. Looking back, he saw that Wendy had slipped her hand into his.

"What? No way! I was all comfy and now you wanna go?" She smiled and tugged him back. "I don't think so." Now holding him next to her, Wendy looked at him. "Is it really _that_ bad?" Dipper looked at her.

"I guess not... I just thought it might make you feel uncomfortable-"

"Dipper, you're the last person who'd make me feel uncomfortable." She chuckled as she felt him shift away in her grasp. "Hey, I never said you could leave, come back here." The teen was much stronger than Dipper was, so no matter how hard he pushed against her, Wendy was able to pull him closer to her. Dipper adjusted himself so he was looking at Wendy, who leaned back on the roof, pulling the preteen down with her. The boy let out a small cry of surprise, making Wendy laugh quietly. A thought popped into mind. "That song still stuck in your head?" A groan came from the brown haired boy.

"I didn't until now." He rolled over to look at her, freezing up as he saw her eyes with the stars reflecting in them. All he could do was stare.

 _"Happiness hit her, like a train on a track."_ The teen murmured, blushing at the Dipper's lovestruck expression. _"Coming towards her, stuck still no turnin' back."_ If her eyes were calming to Dipper, her quiet, singing voice was even more soothing. _"She hid around corners, and she hid under beds. She killed it with kisses and from it she fled."_ Leaning closer to her, Dipper made a small smile, and rested his forehead to her's. He was tired, and Wendy's warm embrace only made him more tired, not to mention her singing. _"With every bubble, she sank with her drink, and washed it away down the kitchen sink."_ Wendy felt more pressure on her arm as she realized Dipper had fallen asleep and gone limp. Smiling, the older girl kissed the top of his head. Careful not to disturb him, the teen sat up, cradling the sleeping boy in her arms. Standing up slowly, and hoisted him onto her back, and slowly made her way down the ladder.

All the lights in the shack were off, telling her that everyone had gone to bed. She felt the arms that were around her collar tighten, and the small hands that held onto her shirt squeeze it. Dipper nuzzled his face into her shoulder, and Wendy smiled, looking back at his sleepy face. Carrying him upstairs to the attic was no issue, as he was rather light. The issue was rather, getting into the room without waking his sister, Mabel Pines. Quietly stepping in, Wendy tip-toed over to Dipper's bed. Leaning back as to slip him off her back, he slid off, and landed gently on the bed, only stirring slightly. Wendy smiled down at him, and took his hat off, placing it on the nightstand next to his bed. reaching for the blankets, the redhead pulled them up and let them cover the boy. Bending down and brushing back the hair that covered his dreaded birthmark, she gently pressed her lips to the constellation. "Goodnight, Dipper." Slowly standing back up, she walked towards the bedroom door.

"Goodnight, Wendy." Turning around, she saw that Dipper's eyes were partially opened, and he had a sleepy smile on his face. _'I wonder if he knows I kissed him..?'_

"Night, Dip. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah..." Dipper murmured, knowing he wouldn't be in Gravity Falls the next night. "Tomorrow."


End file.
